The invention relates to a method for automatically dialing a predetermined telephone number prefix, such as an area code, when using a wireless telephone, such as a cellular telephone, which method includes steps for selectively changing the predetermined telephone number prefix and for selectively overriding the automatic dialer. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Local telephone calls have, for many years, been effected by dialing a seven digit code. At one time, all long distance calls were handled by xe2x80x9clong linesxe2x80x9d operators who more or less manually established a routing for a given call. However, since the late 1950""s, direct dial long distance calling has been widely used. Directly dialed long distance calls involve the dialing of a first prefix, typically xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, to indicate to the telephone company apparatus that a long distance call is contemplated, then dialing a second prefix, the three digit area code, before the local seven digit number of the called party is dialed. In this manner, a long distance call can be carried out without the intervention of an operator. Variations of this process, typically dialing longer strings of numbers, permits international long distance direct dialing.
When this system was established, largely under the auspices of American Telephone and Telegraph Company, it was believed that the allocation of possible telephone numbers (including area codes) was adequate to handle all demand for many years. However, it is becoming evident that such is no longer the case. In particular, the remarkable proliferation in dedicated line demand for fax machines and the like, and, especially, for modems which may be used, inter alia, for connecting a computer to the Internet and other networks, has pushed the allocation of available lines, notwithstanding the application of various technological advances, to near the limit possible with the current system.
One technological advance which promises to alleviate this problem for a number of years is to require a calling party to dial the area code of a called party even when the two parties are within a common area code. Thus, one would be required to dial a ten digit code even if the called party is next door. It will be readily apparent that this change will be highly inconvenient to many persons who wish to continue the use of the traditional seven digit dialing for local calls. Accordingly it will be understood that a method and apparatus which, in such a contemplated modified telephone dialing system, permits the ongoing use of standard seven digit dialing for routine local calls from a telephone wired to a central facility would be highly desirable, and it is to this end that the invention described and claimed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,896 is directed.
A similar problem which arises in a technically substantially different communications device pertains to the use of wireless (e.g., cellular) telephones in an environment in which a caller will be required to enter the local area code prior to a entering a called party""s seven digit number. Further, there is an additional distinction because a cellular telephone, by nature, is highly portable. Thus, the xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d area code is a variable as a cellular telephone is moved from one area code to another. Therefore, the present invention is directed to eliminating the need to manually enter an area code before instituting a local call from a cellular telephone and further provides for readily changing the local area code to be automatically entered ahead of the manually entered seven-digit number and also for permitting conventional use of a cellular telephone to make long distance calls.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an automatic prefix dialer which eliminates the necessity for a calling party to manually dial any predetermined code, such as an area code, prior to entering a called party""s local telephone number from a wireless telephone.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method which eliminates the necessity for the calling party to dial the predetermined code from a wireless telephone.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide wireless telephone apparatus which effectively automatically transmits the predetermined code before a manually-entered local telephone number of the receiving party is transmitted.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method wherein the predetermined code is automatically transmitted before the telephone number of the receiving party is transmitted.
In another aspect, it is an object of the invention to provide such method and apparatus which includes a feature which permits the dialing of the predetermined code to be selectively overridden when appropriate such as when a long distance call is contemplated.
In yet another aspect, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus by which the predetermined code may be easily changed as the wireless telephone is moved from area code to area code.
Briefly, these and other objects of the invention are achieved by a method, and apparatus for practicing the method, in which, before a calling party institutes a call on a cellular telephone, the area code is semi-permanently stored in the cellular telephone. During the dialing process, after the seventh digit has been dialed and before an eighth digit has been dialed, a determination is made as to whether the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d button has been actuated. If so, then the stored area code is prefixed to the seven dialed digits, and the resulting ten digit number is transmitted. If not, then the dialing continues until the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d button is actuated at which time the fully dialed number is transmitted. Typically, the latter condition indicates that a long distance call is in process. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, a determination is made that eleven digits have been dialed, and those eleven digits are transmitted. Because a cellular telephone is portable by nature, provision is made to update the automatically-prefixed area code when the cellular telephone is moved to a different area code.